The Best Illusion
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: ::OC Fic , with a certain pairing:: Summary- After much negotiation, scientists have made a landmass out of science. But all that was left to make was a representative, but they did it in the end, they made one . A young girl with false memories, with friends who didn't know that she wasn't made of sugar and spice and everything nice.
1. Prologue: Construction

**The Best Illusion**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

It was completely idiotic. Too idiotic.

Humans had finally gone off the deep end.

They still couldn't do anything right by nature, all they managed to do was mess everything up or make it worse.

Humans had finally decided it, they were going to make a landmass.

In the name of science, they gathered all the materials from across the globe. From mountains to grasslands, from beaches to fresh water, and from every layer of rock found within the Earth's crust. They made a very small landmass up north in a land permitted by the nations of the Pacific coast. It sat between the Russian Federation and the state of Alaska.

Scientists gave a tenth of the world an invitation to come and live on this landmass. Some were even chosen to govern the landmass and call it their country. They made a flag, a government, and a set of laws.

But of course, there remained one vital key to completing this scientific creation.

Only certain personnel knew about personified nations of the world.

"Okay Charlie, pass me the scalpel."

"Which one again?"

"The small one."

In the large dark room, on the sixteenth floor in an institute on advanced studies on human mechanics in Colorado, two top MIT graduates were nearly finished making a personification for the new country.

It was all in the name of science of course.

Charlie passed the small scalpel to her partner Rosaline. Rosaline then proceeded to make a small incision in the organic wiring of the nearly completed personification that laid on top of the operation table.

The new personification in question was a young girl who looked like she was at the age of sixteen. Her face was a beautiful one, it was round and had very faint freckles on it, her skin was also very fair. The expression on her face during her construction was one of calm, like a calm face of someone during a deep sleep.

A light blue surgical blanket covered her incomplete form except for her head. The middle of the blanket was cut open and the two scientists were busy at the final layer of wiring that was supposed to go under the skin.

"Is the heart in perfect condition still Rosaline?"

Rosaline peeked over at the left side of the unfinished chest and at the calcium-carbon ribcage that was protecting a clear artificial heart that looked just like an original. Crimson red liquid laid still inside of it.

"It's in the best condition possible."

"Good." Charlie cut a brown wire.

"I feel a little bad." Rosaline said suddenly.

"Why?"

"This organic machine will grow up living the rest of her life thinking that she's over five thousand years old, and will think that she had lived through so many struggles, and to think that she was forced to watch so many mortal friends die before her."

"Don't worry," Charlie put down the scalpel before putting his hand onto of Rosaline's. "I feel like we're doing something evil too."

Rosaline sighed before putting on her surgical mask, "Anyhow, it's best not to think about it."

"See, now that's the spirit." Charlie quietly cheered as he also put on his surgical mask and moved aside his cutting equipment. Rosaline passed him the wires that were to cover the left side of the chest. Charlie took them carefully and placed them gently on top of the left ribcage.

"Be careful with the lung." warned the dark haired female.

"Careful is my middle name." Charlie assured as he picked up a delicate flame sealer.

"I thought that it was Davis."

"I was just kidding." he flipped the switch and a tiny blue flare came out of the sealer. The sandy haired man then carefully started to seal the wires on.

Rosaline then started to review over the personification.

She brushed over the soft and newly planted hair, "Explain to me again why she must have two hair colors?"

It was true, the young girl did indeed have brown and blonde hair that corresponded with one another as if to make her head look as if a checkerboard was coming out of it.

"The directors said that we could choose her hair color as long as it was a natural hair color."

"Yeah, and I said that I wanted it brown."

"And then I disagreed and said that she should be blonde. Blondes are much more interesting."

"Ha ha, and so to stop your sick fantasy we came to an agreement that she could have both hair colors."

"Wait, I don't remember saying that you were going to stop my perfectly normal fantasy."

"Normal? My my, it seems that you are very wrong."

"Shut up."

Rosaline opened one of her eyes. It was purple with deep blue specks in them.

"I see the eyes are in good condition. With the best kind of vision, 200/20 vision."

"Mm hm." Charlie silently agreed as he started to finish up sealing the wires.

Rosaline then moved over to the abdominal muscles.

"Reproductive systems?"

"Now that's just stupid." Charlie protested as he finished sealing the wires and waved around the now turned off sealer.

"I know," Rosaline pushed up her glasses up close to her face. "But the directors wanted to try something new, something secret they say."

"I'll say it again," the joking man put the wire sealer down and picked up a different sealer. "Bogus."

The calm female sighed again before feeling over the legs.

"Nice and strong…thin yet flexible…"

She then felt over the ankles and feet.

"Large yet frail…weightless and dainty…"

And then the arms.

"Right handed…yet the left one has sturdier muscle…"

And the hands and wrists.

"Mediocre sized…gentle yet strong…"

Rosaline then picked up her clipboard to write down a few things just as Charlie finished sealing the skin.

"Phew!' he exclaimed. "Now that was science!"

"Creating mechanical yet organic life? You could say that." She put the clipboard down.

They both looked down at the girl's sleeping face.

"Is it almost time?" Rosaline asked.

"Almost, we got a few more hours till the deadline."

"Good. Did we get the height right?"

"Yes, it should be five feet and six inches right?"

"Good, what about the companion?"

The two looked over to the other side of the room where a complete organic-mechanic model of a giant snow leopard laid down on an operating table with wire attached all over it's body and thicker wires attached to it's head.

"It's all good. Should almost be finished soon. It takes awhile to load so much memory into it's head."

"I feel sorry for the people who had to make the memory."

"Yeah, it must have been hard to make a snow leopard's life and to add special details of living with an immortal human."

"What was supposed to be the guy's name again?"

"I think it was something like Kyniko."

"Which reminds me…" Rosaline looked back down at the girl. "What was supposed to be her name again?"

"They said that they wanted a French name, so we decided on Madeleine, remember?"

"Yep, but then I gave her the last name of Slovik, as a memento to my professor."

"But in the end, it was the directors who chose her middle name."

"Right again, it was some old foreign name that many people had forgotten about today."

"I always misspell it. What was it again? Cartasamus? Cartakanus? Cartamangusa?

"Cartamantua."

"Ah yeah, I knew it started with a 'carta'."

"Her blood type?"

"Again, we couldn't decide. You kept on wanting her to have AB while I wanted to just stay simple and give her A."

"Just say it."

"Okay, okay, we did another mix and decided to combine the two and see what happens. Since her heart will move mechanically with the given blood, there shall be no problem."

"You should really fix your English."

"It's not my fault!"

"Gah. Never mind."

"And the name? I believe it is as awesome as me."

"The name of the country she will personify?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Haven't you been reading the papers? The country was named Russada. As if they were trying to combine Russia and Canada for some reason."

"Now that, my friend, is true bogus."

"This might actually be the first time that I am agreeing with you."

"Hey!"

They continued to look her over.

"Everything set, Charles?"

"Yes, her structure is now complete, we finished this early for once."

"Yeah, but now we have to package her up."

"Drat."

"Don't complain, this is supposed to be a secret project. Which means we have to do everything."

"Oh well."

"But hey, you have to admit, this is an astounding defeat."

"Yeah, being able to make a human body made out-of wires and organic materials."

They then started to gather up the clothing that the personification would wear.

"Get the snow leopard Charlie, I'll dress her."

"Fine." he didn't try to argue, handling an exotic animal was so much more fun than dressing a not-yet-awake organic-mechanic girl.

Charlie brought out a long rectangular box made just for organic-mechanic material. The box itself was black and French grey with orange stripes that raced down the sides, the top of it was clear.

He pushed a button and the top half opened, the inside was made of orange cushion that would let the user lie down on as if they were on a Temperpedic mattress.

The sandy haired man then proceeded to take off the dead wires and then lifted up the giant snow leopard into the box. He put it into a comfortable position on it's right side and then sealed it with a PIN code. White smoke then released inside of the box. Charlie then knew that the wires were reacting to the chemicals inside of the smoke, sending signals to the other parts of the feline body.

Slowly, the mechanical body was turning organic. The wires into muscle. Bones forming. Tissue thinning.

The beast began to take arithmetic breaths.

It's first breaths.

It was alive.

Charlie wasn't scared, he knew that the organic-mechanic would stay unconscious for a few weeks before awakening into this world.

"Finished." Rosaline called from the other side of the room.

Charlie quickly ran over to join his partner to find that she had put all the pieces of clothing on the organic-mechanic girl. Rosaline had even managed to put her back into her lying-down position.

The personification herself was wearing long pink wool clothing. Her shirt had golden cut-offs while her long ankle skirt had three different sections. She also wore brown boots.

"Help me attach these wires Charlie."

"Okay-dokey!" he ran over to her side to help.

They put four wires on each limb, three on her stomach, four on her chest, one on the side of each neck, one on each cheek, one on her chin, and one on her forehead.

Rosaline then went over to the wiring computer and punched in a memory code. The screen lit up and then turned into a loading bar to show that the memories were being processed into the personification.

"The process should be different from the snow leopard." Charlie started. "Since she is human, the memories should have been a lot more easier to make."

The bar was now only a third loaded.

"Dang." he said as he examined the screen."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." the dark haired female said as she brushed hair away from the personification's face.

"Don't jinx it!" Charlie teased as the bar was now three quarters done.

"I'm not."

She took her hands away from the girl's face and stared at it.

"Go get me the box." she commanded for Charlie.

"Alright." when he came back with another rectangular box, the screen turned black as to say that the memories were loaded.

Rosaline quickly unplugged all the dead wires while Charlie prepared the box. She then lifted up the young girl bridal-style and carried her over to the box. Rosaline then gentle laid her down on her back and straitened her clothes before crossing her arms over her chest.

She took a few steps back while Charlie made the necessary adjustments to the code on the box. Rosaline then went back over to the personification and plucked a feather out of her dark hair and put it in the right brown bangs of the personification. The feather was pink and braided with an eagle feather, it matched with the blue braided snowy owl feather that was still in Rosaline's hair.

Charlie closed the lid. "Why did you do that?"

Rosaline stroked her blue feather. "Charlie…I gave it to her so that way we can stay connected."

Her partner gave her a confused look.

"I feel like that she's our child." she explained. "And that we're giving her up. I'm giving her the feather so that way we don't have to be so far apart."

"Don't worry." Charlie pinched his forehead. "I know exactly as you feel."

He then put his head in his hands. "I also feel as if we're giving up our child."

They both looked into the clear glass of the box just before the smoke activated and filled the container.

They saw her take her first few breathes before the smoke clouded the glass and you couldn't see her anymore.

**Ha ha. I'm not dead people! Just had school to focus on and friends to make. Thank you very much.**

**Anyway, I'm rewriting the series, so you can expect me to start deleting some of the old stories.**

**Anyway, yes the story is going to have my OCs and mentions of a few friend's OCs. With also some original characters from the actual anime and manga.**

**I've also been watching the new season! It's great! I was also at comicpalooza a few weeks ago here in Houston because I was supposed to be in the Ask a Nation Panel. it went well, I was the Prussia. When the video comes to youtube I will post it.**

**Oh, and remember, I will use all of your flames will be used to power my heater.**


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

**5 Years Later**

"Incoming!"

A giant tentacle then crashed on top of the spot where Ireland was just standing before she swiftly jumped away to a safer spot. She brushed back her red hair and grimaced through her unnaturally thick eyebrows.

"EIEEEEEE!" Curacao ducked in cover just as another giant tentacle tried to swipe at her.

Mexico then jumped over a tentacle and cracked his black leather whip. He then jumped up high and swung his whip around one of the huge loops that was attached to the huge kraken's head. Mexico then swung forward and clinged onto the huge head as the kraken roared in frustration.

"Texas, for the record, this is your fault!" he shouted angrily at his neighboring personification.

"It wasn't my fault that the darn thing took my chicken kabob!" Texas clutched her hat when a rough wave of lake water splashed into her.

"You shouldn't have attacked it though!"

"IT WAS MY PROPERTY!"

This time, the kraken shook-off the black mustached man and in doing so, knocked the Texan girl off balance.

"Enough!" Ireland dragged the two squabbling personifications to a quieter area. "This isn't the time to be fighting right now! We need to work

together in order to calm this huge beast before we become his lunch! Now shake hands and run back!"

Texas and Mexico frowned before turning towards one another and shaking hands stiffly before running back into the fray.

Ireland then turned towards the pine forest. "Now where did that wonder girl though?"

As if magic, the said 'wonder girl' appeared from the forest.

It was Russada, with a hand over her mouth to show that she was coughing with twigs and leaves tangled within her now mangy hair.

"Geez! You just don't give in." Ireland sighed.

"I'm fine." she assured her friend. "I slammed into a few trees but I'm fine."

"Even if you were thrown by that piece of raw calamari you still just can't stay down."

Russada then grunted in pain and clutched at the sides of her thighs. Ireland then saw dark red stains spread throughout her pink clothing.

"You're bleeding! Get over here so that I can treat your wounds!" the red head fretted.

"Oh no!" Russada put one of her hands up in a thankful gesture. "I'm fine! Just let me help you guys get this bad boy down!"

"But-!"

"I'll treat them later!" she ran off with a limp.

Ireland face-palmed. "That girl is going to think twice one day."

Back at the fight, Curacao was hiding behind a rock with her arms over her head in defense. Her friend from the north then rushed over to help her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Curacao nodded. "Yeah, but I think I can't do anything in this fight. I'm too far away from home to do anything fancy or outrageous."

"That's fine." Russada reassured her. "I'll take your place in here and see what I can do."

The blonde girl nodded in return as Russada sped away head-on towards the kraken. Mexico was back at the fight, receiving the giant monstrosity's full attention when the northern girl tackled into the giant squid's side.

It squealed in pain, a vast wave of tentacles crashed onto the two personifications and were blown back towards the shore.

Texas then chose this time to leap up and onto one of the thick tentacles while screaming a southern battle cry. She then clung tightly as the beast tried to swing her off. The Texan then started to climb towards the beast's body.

That was when the kraken then did something daring, it started to attack it's own tentacle in hopes of getting rid of Texas. But to no avail, the dim-witted beast's aim was not great and it attacked at it's own flesh.

When Texas had reached it's fleshy middle, that was when Curacao chose to also enter the battlefield with an old seventeenth century pirate sword that she got from who-knows-where. She swung madly at the spot where Russada had tackled into and made angry slashes upon it's body.

The kraken roared in agony before deciding to lash-out at the blonde country. One of it's tentacles hit her hard-on and she squealed as her body went flying back towards the shoreline, out-cold.

Mexico sat up once before collapsing into a black-out while Russada came back to stand on her two feet. She took steady steps before charging back over at the kraken.

But that was when the kraken grabbed at Texas's body and flung it at Russada. They both went tumbling as Texas broke free and went to the shore while Russada splashed into the shallow waters.

The young girl grunted as she got back up on her feet. She looked back up the giant kraken before taking a few steady steps.

Said kraken noticed this and slammed down it's tentacles on top of Russada. It pulled them back up and then they gave crashing down on her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And it kept on doing so until Russada could take it no longer. She suddenly screamed in a mixture of anger and frustration before she swiftly brought her arm up and grabbed at the monster's tentacle.

Blood squirted everywhere as the tentacle was nearly cut into two different sized pieces. Russada then ran forward, towards the kraken, and tackled it's side where Curacao had slashed at it while it screeched in pure agony.

The northern nation started screaming and punching at the kraken with a very angry face that was plastered onto her head.

With each punch, the kraken would scream and grow limp. It pleaded with Russada, begging for her to stop and let it live. But Russada was merciless in the battle, with a fearsome look in her eyes, she continued with her brutal way.

"WHY." punch "WON'T." punch "YOU." punch "JUST." punch "DIE."

She said these words between punches while the kraken was lying on the beach, on the verge of death.

That was when Ireland intervened and pulled her away from the pleading monster.

"What has gotten into you?" the Irish woman grunted.

But that was when Russada had fainted, it was either from blood loss, or exhaustion, we may never know.

Mexico was finally awake and went over to help his friend while sporting a red gash on his forehead.

"You need to get that looked at mate." she handed over Russada to him.

The mustached man only grunted in response as he carried the northern personification away bridal style.

Texas had a hand on her head and looked over at the kraken who was now slithering away to the bottom of the lake. "Note to self," she started.

"We are never having lunch in a secret lake in Ireland ever again."

"I got that not, lass." Ireland helped Curacao up.

"You also got some wire on your skirt."

Ireland looked down at her long maroon skirt and saw some green wire mixed in with blood that must have belonged to both Russada and herself.

She picked the wire up and held it in her palm with Curacao hanging off her shoulder.

"That's odd." she noted. "I don't remember doing anything that had to do with wires before I left home."

A few days later, Ireland would ask Russada if she anything to do with wires and Russada would answer that she had to fix the refrigerator because Kyniko had surprisingly gnawed his way threw to the wiring system at the bottom in the back of it. So she might have accidentally have gotten some wire scraps on her after she fixed it and left for Ireland.

Ireland thought that.

But she doubt it.

How can one piece of green wire cling to a long and breezy pink skirt for at least ten hours?

During that day, she gave Russada back the green wire, so there was no way that Ireland could check to see if that was true.

But on the other hand, Russada could have picked-up the green wire somewhere after she left the house.

That was another possibility.

And like any other human being might do, she choose the most likely answer and stuck with it.

After all, one of the two just had to be correct, right?

**First chapter!**

**I have nothing else to say. Except that there will be somewhere between 5-10 chapters.**

**Flames will be used to burn Elsen guts and to make the fifth element.**


	3. Chapter 2: One Thing Leads to Another

"You okay? I heard about the incident in Ireland."

"I'm fine Sicily."

"Yeah right. No one knows if you either fainted from exhaustion or from blood loss."

"I'm fine, I was just…different for a few moments."

It was five days since the incident with the kraken, word had spread like wildfire. Due to the incident, all five personifications had taken some damage. Ireland had to report the secret lake to her government and had to organize a huge kraken hunt for it. Mexico had to get thirty stitches on his forehead. Texas took most of the blame for attacking the beast first and had to stay at the personification of Houston's house for a few weeks. Curacao obtained a concussion and a broken hip, she has to be hospitalized for a month. Russada's cuts on her thighs weren't deep luckily, they healed very fast thanks to her personal medical doctors.

But what was really astonishing, was that Russada felt a little loose in her right leg. She asked her doctors what that was all about, but they only answered and said that one of her muscles must have been pulled. They even scheduled her for treatment next week.

"Come on, tell me the truth. I know you get hurt badly somewhere."

"No. I did not get hurt, my injuries healed quickly."

"You're still lying."

"Stop that. Okay, I'll tell you. One of my muscles were pulled, I'm scheduled for treatment next week."

"Treatment? I thought you were supposed to get something different for a pulled muscle."

"My doctors, my business."

"Okay. I understand. You must have some sort-of weird case of genetics or something."

"No, I just have weird doctors who don't tell me everything."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that they never took a look at my legs."

"They didn't?!"

"No. My cuts were actually pretty deep, I could see my tendons."

"How did you survive?"

"When I got home, Kyniko ran over and helped me onto my bed before rushing to get medical bandages. He licked at my cuts before I could wrap them in the bandage."

"Wow, you're trust is surely strong between you two."

"Of course, we've been inseparable for at least four thousand and five hundred years."

"Really, that's very hard to believe."

"My life. My business."

"Hey!"

"That's the only rule I live by."

"Stop canceling everyone out. We're all in your life for a special reason. Some more than others."

"I know. I just like being alone."

"And yet you like being with your friends."

"I do."

"Don't you like being with me though?"

"You're weird."

"Hey! I'm not that weird!"

"Never mind…I need to rest."

"Okay. But I actually called for a reason. The next conference is in Ireland in about three days time. I'm going as an observer since I'm the personification of an island that is part of Italy."

"I'll be there with Kyniko."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and tell Ireland."

"She has a lot on her hands already though."

"Yeah, it was Spain's stupid idea to hold it at her place."

"I get it."

"Good bye!"

"Bye."

Russada sighed and ended the call on her home phone. She then exited the hallway and went back to her bedroom to lie down.

Kyniko came trotting into the room from the kitchen a few minutes later and jumped up and onto her bed. He nuzzled right next to her and the northern personification petted his head in response.

"You okay?" the giant snow leopard asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Just resting up for some more traveling tomorrow."

"Back to Milady Ireland's?"

Russada laughed softly, "Yeah, did she tell you to call her that from now on?"

"She told me not to tell you ever. So I will not tell the truth."

Russada laughed again.

She then turned towards her companion who stared back. The northern personification then put her arms around him and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're the only one I can trust." she whispered.

Kyniko closed his eye lids half-way. He knew certain things, for one, he was wiser than any human being on the planet. For another, he knew that people had connections.

He knew that he and Russada had a very unique connection, it was a very old connection that has lasted for at least a few thousand years. There was even a very unique connection between Russada and all of her friends as well, including the personifications of Sicily and Madrid.

But, he also sensed a severed connection between Russada and…someone else. It was as if the special person was trying to connect with Russada, but she was not responding.

He sighed, it was going to be a long month before things got back to normal.

The next day, Russada was in her business suite and heels with Kyniko at her heels. She only wore the heels because of her height. It was a short height compared to the other personifications even if she looked like a sixteen year old.

She had a clipboard in one hand with a manila file to match.

Russada was walking towards the meeting room, or otherwise known as the ballroom in the large, Irish hotel.

But on her way towards said room, another personification in a business suit ran into her.

"Hey there lovely lady!" said none other than the personification of South Korea. He had his right hand on the back of his head.

"Hello, South Korea." the northern personification answered politely.

"I heard about the trouble with the kraken." he tried to make conversation.

"Yes, it was quite troublesome."

Russada didn't exactly hate the Asian personification. The thing was that South Korea was a very immature personification, much like America, and was always on her back whenever she was in the area.

Especially if the conference was in his country, he would always ask if she would like to stay at his place. It was also reversed if the conference was held in her country, he would always ask if there was a place for them to hang-out.

Either way, whenever she was out of the house, she would always wear the same half-bored half-serious face and only smiled when with her friends or at home in her country.

"But I heard you got injured. Did you turn-out okay?" he put his hand down and his face was full of concern.

"I am healthy, as always."

"Oh, well, of course you are!" he then smiled widely.

"Mm hm." she then stared at him for a moment. "I best be going now, I'll see you in the meeting room."

Russada then walked past South Korea with her companion trailing close behind.

The male personification on the other hand just stared at her with a sad look on his face. A few seconds later, China and Taiwan came to him.

"Brother," Taiwan started. "were you trying to talk with Russada again?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard." China advised. "Try to give her some space."

South Korea nodded and the trio went towards the meeting hall.

Meanwhile, Russada had found her seat and was organizing her notes inside of the meeting room. She took a look around and found that only half of the nations were in the room at moment. She could see Mexico and Ireland have a subtle conversation. Mexico usually didn't have his sombrero during meetings, so instead he covered up the stitches by combing his bangs into a different style so that they could hide the hideous stitching. Ireland even had a Band-Aid on her left cheek.

Russada then looked towards the observers table and spotted Sicily and Madrid waving happily at her. She waved back at them. To their left, she saw that Houston was standing behind Texas like how a vulture looks over their prey's dead carcass.

Houston wasn't as bad as she looked, she had a very fun-loving and kind nature most of the time, but when things got serious she would put-up her children toys and become a different person. She looked about fifteen and wore clothes that were meant for a semi-cold climate, she also had dark red hair.

Russada then turned away from the table and stared at Curacao's empty seat. Her face diminished a bit at the memory of the fight. It wasn't as if Curacao was weak, she did indeed lived the life of a pirate a few centuries ago. She was very handy with a sword and was very swift on her feet.

She then looked back down at her notes. Kyniko had laid down under her chair and was now halfway to sleep.

The meeting begun a few minutes later. Much was brought about the topic about the kraken from the past few days and Ireland's status reports of what was going on at the moment. Many other countries stood up and reported issues that were happening in their area before they all moved onto Global issues.

Much was about Global Warming, World-Wide hunger, and such. Russada always chose to stay silent during these meetings, she didn't like being pulled into such things unless one asked for her help.

The meeting finished quickly and everyone stayed inside of the room to chat. Russada was packing her things when she saw Prussia and Cuba gang-up on Texas.

"So I heard the news." Prussia started. "You have to stay in one of you city's houses for the next few weeks."

"Yeah," Cuba joined in. "Just because you were the one to start attacking the giant monster."

"Is this the city?" Prussia looked at Houston who glared at the ex-nation.

Texas then stood up, "Yes, this is my city." She showed them Houston. "But leave her out of this."

Prussia glared at Texas, "Too bad for you, you're just a state."

"And you're just an ex-nation." the Texan retaliated.

Prussia started to advance just as Houston stepped between them.

"Move out of the way, city."

"The name's Houston." she retorted. "And for your information, I'm the thirty-second largest city in the world. If you try to get past me, then you're trying to get past the many people of the world."

Prussia stopped, looked down upon the small Texan city, grunted once, and left with Cuba.

Russada then understood that Houston wasn't there to watch-over Texas, but to protect her. For when a sub-personification gets in trouble, most of the world starts to turn on them and questions their position as going to the world meetings. Much of the states of America can't go to the meetings anymore because of their country and his shenanigans. America would usually go-off easy and yet the states would usually get a harder time.

It was all depending on status in the end.

But why would they pick Houston to watch-over Texas? Couldn't it have been her capital Austin? He would do the job just nicely. And yet, Houston was here because of what she just said. She was one of the largest cities in the world. Houston was not one to be put-off lightly by the other cities.

Russada sighed, the issue was starting to make her head spin. She quickly packed her things and walked towards the door with Kyniko at her fields.

Suddenly, when she was almost out the door, Ireland put a hand on her shoulder. Russada turned around to meet her friend.

"They want us to go back to the site by ourselves and see if the kraken is still there. As you know, the search teams have been unresponsive. They want us and two others to come along."

"Understood." Russada nodded as the red haired personification went away to talk with England and Wales.

She walked towards her hotel room, when she got there, she quickly changed into her original clothes and exited the hotel. Russada hailed a taxi and went-off towards the direction of Ireland's secret lake.

**Forgot me yet?**

**Blah blah blah, can't wait for next chapter, blah blah blah, flames will be uses to make smores.**


	4. Chapter 3: My Distance

Afternoon sun shown lazily off of the secret lake. A light mist drifted on top of the surface.

When Russada walked into the clearing, she saw that everyone else was already there. "Where were you?" asked Mexico who was wearing his sombrero over his forehead now.

"I took a cab." Russada started. "told it to take me to the nearest restaurant around here and then I walked the rest of the way."

"You should have rode with me." Ireland said. "But never mind that now."

She then turned towards everyone, "Okay, there's only me and Mexico here to supervise so that means that we're going to have to split into three different teams."

Russada took a quick look around and saw that Ireland, Mexico, and Texas were there due to the previous few days. But there was also Houston and South Korea who came along. Houston had obvious reasons for coming, but yet why was South Korea with them?

"I'll go with Mexico." Ireland rambled on. "Houston should go with Texas, and South Korea will go with Russada. I've paired you all based on how well the two of you will get along and think alike. Also, at least one of us from five days ago is in each pair."

Ireland then started to go off in one direction. "Remember to look for signs of the kraken! And to meet back here in two hours time, then we'll go for dinner."

Mexico followed after her while Texas lead Houston in another direction.

"Come with me." Russada went into another direction.

"Of course!" he followed after her.

They walked through the hidden forest path with the small personification in the lead. Russada hadn't taken this path yet, but she was pretty sure that it was another pathway towards the lake.

South Korea stumbled behind her.

"So how long is this path?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Does this path go up or down?"

"I don't know."

"Does this path clear up?"

"I don't know."

"Why is the sky blue?"

Russada stopped and turned around, "Because of the atmosphere."

"Wow," the Asian personification smiled stupidly. "I did not know that."

Russada then turned around, "Let's keep moving." She walked on.

South Korea paused and then started walking behind her again.

A few minutes later he stopped. "Why do you always act like a robot?"

Russada paused and then turned around. "I don't understand."

"Why are you always so distant with everyone?"

Russada tilted her head both right and left once, "I don't know."

South Korea put a hand to his forehead. "I mean, why do you not show any emotions towards any of us? I see you smile when you're by yourself, or when your with Kyniko."

She turned back around and started walking. "You wouldn't understand."

He then got frustrated. "But I want to understand!"

She kept walking. "Too bad."

South Korea then ran over and grabbed her wrists before turning her around. He then realized his action when he saw the look on the small girl's face. It was one of shock and fright with eyes that looked as if they were in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands and searched her eyes.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, but her eyes stayed the same.

"No you're not." he insisted. "Where are you hurt?"

She didn't answer as she then tried to escape his grasp.

"Russada," South Korea pleaded. "Please, tell me where you are hurt."

That was when the northern personification stopped and looked back up at him. "My leg. My right leg."

He paused, "Where on it?"

"My thigh, near my hip."

That was when the male personification went brain dead.

He then started to blush madly, "Are you sure you want me to look at your injury?"

"I DON'T HAVE AN INJURY! MY RIGHT LEG JUST HURTS!" she finally snapped and escaped his grasp. She then turned back around and went charging down the path.

"Wait!" South Korea followed in tow.

She didn't stop as she kept on following the path towards the lake. Russada slowed down a bit when she thought that she was at a safe distance from South Korea.

"Can't we just talk?" he jogged up to her.

"I'm fine." she had finally composed herself and was now wearing her usual face.

"Fine I'll start." he ignored her. "I was a part of China at one point in history and I've died Japan's hair blonde just last week."

"Pfft." Russada's lip quivered at the mention of Japan's new hair. "That was you?"

"Yep."

"Genius."

"I didn't know you liked to have fun."

"I have my moments."

They stayed quite for a few moments as they continued down the path.

"…I once drew on Russia's face while he was sleeping."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"I drew the Texan flag on his face."

"Smart move, let me guess, he went after Texas?"

"Yes, but no one knows who the real culprit was."

"Except me?"

"And Kyniko."

"Smart cat."

"He's a snow leopard."

"I have a thing for cyborg movies."

"I can't stand cyborg movies."

"Why?"

"That Terminator movie scares me."

"It's a bad American movie."

"I know that…it's just very disturbing to me."

"Fine."

"I also feel sorry to them, for some reason."

South Korea looked down at her, "And why is that?"

"They just look so sad, their robotic parts show that they were brought back from the dead to face another purpose."

"I was thinking that you were sorry for them because some of them just look miserable since they were missing body parts."

"That might also be it. But some actually want their body parts replaced you know?"

"That actually makes certain sense."

They kept quite for the next few minutes.

"I can control ice and snow."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah, I can. I sometimes make it snow across my country."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"I thought only few personifications could use magic."

"I can, if you can call it magic."

"Wouldn't you need an incantation or something to perform magic, like a wand?"

"I suppose you're right, magic isn't free and no one is born with magic."

"Yes, you would need an object of some sort to channel your energy."

"Then how do you do it?"

"I just think about it and warp the water vapor in the air. Sometimes my emotions get out of hand and everything just goes white."

"Yikes."

"Yep."

"Couldn't you just cancel the next meeting by creating a mysterious snow day next time?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I would then be abusing my powers and be dishonest with myself."

"Why won't you just have a little fun?"

"I do have fun."

"Name one time."

"When I am alone at home."

"Okay, two things. One, that rhymed. Two, that's not fun."

"Shut up."

"Ha!"

South Korea couldn't believe it, he was having a proper conversation with a nation he never knew had emotions. He wished this peaceful moment could last just for a little bit longer.

They finally made it to the lake, the sun was on the edge of starting to set. The waves rippled along the shoreline, as if something was stirring beneath the water.

"But why?" the Asian personification asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you seal yourself away from everyone?"

She faced the lake, "Because I am artificial."

"What?"

"I was born as soon as the last part of my landmass gathered. I have aged sixteen years in just five. I am still trying to get used to things."

Russada continued to face the lake, bubbles floated up towards the surface and popped unnoticed to the two.

"So?" South Korea started. "That doesn't mean that you have to stay away from everyone."

She then turned around swiftly, the sunlight was behind her and caused the front side of her to be covered in the shadow. The iris orbs that represented her eyed were squinted in anger.

"I don't stay away from everyone." the northern nation started in a fierce tone. "For your information, I do have friends, friends who have stuck by my side for my entire life!"

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay away from me! Leave me alone! I'VE NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO COME BARGING INTO MY LIFE!"

As she finished that sentence, South Korea felt something inside of him disappear in a flurry, like soft feathers taking a nosedive.

And as that feeling dissolved, something giant began to submerge from the lake. They both turned around to find the kraken rising like an undead relative rise from it's watery graze. That said kraken now looked infuriated and had it's eyes locked onto the female personification, the memory of it's lost tentacle and it's near-death experience still fresh it the creature's mind.

Without another thought Russada turned back around as soon as one of it's tentacles shot-out and went through her back and came out of her chest.

Sparks flew and a crunch could be heard as the small girl hung in the air. Her right eye was hanging out of it's socket and her jaw was suspended as well.

But what really get South Korea horrified was that fact that she wasn't bleeding, nor was there any signs of flesh or internal organs. Instead, there were wires and solidified carbon jutting out of her, even the eyeball was connected to wires.

The kraken then proceeded to bring his tentacle up.

He never bring it up three feet before a green magic circle appeared right next to the tentacle. The floating circle then exploded into white light that caused the mollusk to scream in pain and drop Russada onto the sandy beach with a thud and disappear into the water.

Ireland then came rushed in with the other three personifications following behind her.

"What happened?" the red haired personification demanded.

"…tentacle…right through…she…" he murmured in hour still staring at the broken body of Russada.

Ireland then followed his eyes and finally got a good look at what had happened to her friend. She then became aware of the situation and slowly started to copy his horrified face.

Mexico and Texas had beaten her and were scared at what had become of their young friend. Houston's usually empty face was now one of shock as she gazed down at the personification.

Russada was faced upwards, towards the sky, as if she was starring at the evening sky while the stars began to form and as the night sky slowly appeared. Her chest had a gapping whole in it so that everyone could take a good look at what her insides were made up of. In fact, blood was slowly spilling onto the sand and they could see that her plastic heart was punctured and was no longer pumping. Her carbon ribs were slowly fading in color, going from jet black to French grey, the electric green lines within the ribs were going darker as well.

What would cause things to get worse was her facial expression. Wires also jutted out of her ripped skin where her jaw was broken and dislocated. Her left eye was nearly rolled up to face the top of her head while the right eye had gone blurry.

A soft breeze caused the young cyborg's hair to ruffle, reminding them that their close friend was no longer with them.

**Yeah this took long, but now we're almost halfway there. There won't be another chapter for a while due to personally reasons so please try and be patient.**


End file.
